Medic
Star Strike Chronicles Medics in Star Strike Chronicles, are part of Lumiere Inc. They are the sister group of Agents in the corporation, and are different from Healers, as they can't really fight, while Healers don't Heal all the time and CAN fight. Becoming a Medic requires excellent Aura control, intelligencem and wide knowledge. They use aura-techniques to heal others. A Medic is trained to avoid getting injured, because they have to be around people at all times to Heal, and if they were injured, there wouldn't be anybody to heal, besides Healers, but they would sometimes be off fighting. Medics and Agents are dependent on each other. They are required to be around each other no matter what. While each Agent is required to be around at least one Medic, each Medic has to be at least around on Agent. As Medics can't really fight, they have to rely on Agents for assistance and protection. They are stationed around the world, and whenever there's trouble, the Medics are around. Sometimes they are off evacuating citizens, while others are just surveying the area. There are Medical Wings everywhere in Lumiere Bases, and whenever there's some building, ship, or large area part of Lumiere, there will be a Medical area somewhere. The typical Medic Uniform consists of a long white flak jacket which slightly resembles a robe with multiple pockets and pouches, black gloves, black boots, and black pants. The Female Medics' Uniforms resemble more of a dress with heeled boots. Female Medics are noted to often wear their hair in ponytails. While the Male Medics' Uniforms have shorter jackets and regular boots. On the breast pocket of the uniforms, there is a Lumiere Symbol. All Generic Male Agents have short, slightly messy brown hair, and dark eyes. The Females have longer hair that is a bit past shoulder-length that is wavy with dark eyes. Known Medics *Glacieus's parents- They are the Head Medics, ranked the highest position possible for the Medical Field. They are the best and the most knowledgable of the Medics. *Eila Lumiere - A direct assistant for Glacieus's parents . She's part of the Lumiere family, and is one of the best Medics. Unlike her sister Aqua and her brother Zephyr, she prefers not to fight. As a result, she became a Medic. *Celia Thorn - Glacieus's older sister. She works with her parents, but it almost at all times paired up with Eila, and they are very close friends. She, like the rest of Glacieus's siblings, are Medics, or are going to be Medics in the future. *Catria - A tomboyish girl partnered with Eila and Celia. She is a bit spunky, and works well with the other Medics and takes her job seriously. She has red hair pulled up in a ponytail, fair skin, and blue eyes. Kingdom Spirits Chronicles Medics are very important in KSC, having their own groups and organizations during both wars in the game. They were often showed alongside soldiers and had their own Medical Tents for tending to the injured. One of the party members, Cherie Atwood, is a medic from Thet, with a special Monster called Pongo, that helps her channel aura. In Thet, the Medics are given many codes and rules. They are not allowed to participate much in fighting battles, because their safety is very important when it comes to groups as they have to avoid being hit, being very fragile to begin with. If they die first, there is nobody else to heal the wounded, which is why the rules were created. However, one can bend the rules if they unlock the Wind Seal, a very powerful spell that Medics can use if their aura is controlled enough, as after unlocking the Seal, many other offensive attacks can be learned as well. Cherie was able to unlock the Seal, thus allowing her to fight more in battle. Every Thet Medic has a floating monster that can talk and help Medics channel their aura into one area to heal people and can also be used defensively and offensively. Cherie was often seen using Pongo as a protector in Part I. It's revealed in a Side Quest that the talking monsters are from a village in a nearby forest that agrees to work with humans as long as they can keep their land. Category:Lumiere Inc Category:Lumiere Agency Category:Star Strike